Arabian Nights
by Aishou
Summary: My version of the Disney movie Aladdin. Starring... the G-boys!! Warning: Contains Shounen Ai and weirdness. My first try at being a little hunorous so go easy on me! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Disney movie Aladdin.  
  
Author's Note: This story is based on the Disney movie Aladdin, but it's so much better because it's chalked full of Gundam Goodness! This is totally OOC and there is some Shounen Ai, which means two boys falling in love. If you don't like it then don't read it, and if you do anyway, I don't want to hear your complaints because I warned you! Just to let you know this an Alternate Universe fic. This is my first try at humor so if it's a little umm…weird, just excuse it and laugh a little for me.   
  
Arabian Nights  
Chapter One  
By Ivy  
  
You walk through the desert sands and wrap your robes tighter around you. The light of the full moon is reflecting off the sand and the stars are twinkling over head. You are standing about fifty feet away from the edge of a village. As you walk closer you notice a merchant selling various items. He stops you ands shows you a couple of old and out dated things. As you shake your head and walk away he pulls out an antique lamp. You continue to walk away as he yells out, "Wait! This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life, a man who was more that what meets the eye. A diamond in the rough," He begins to tell you the story of this young man.   
  
***  
  
Prince Quatre slowly walked down the halls of the palace trying not to alert any of the guards. He walked out into the courtyard where his tiger, Relena, was sleeping. He was dressed in a common pair of pants and wore a robe to cover his head.  
  
He was sneaking out of the palace so that he may have a glimpse of what life was really like. As he walked past Relena she woke up and grabbed at his robes.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, but I have to find out what is behind these walls. I need to find out who I really am," He leaned down and whispered into her ear. Relena understood and gave him a boast over the wall. As Quatre slide down the other side, he looked back behind him and gave Relena a sad smile.  
  
He jumped over the wall and headed into town in the dark of night.  
  
***  
  
A young man wearing a ripped pair of pants and a small vest runs down the street. His brown hair hangs in front of his left eye. A sparkling emerald eye shows on the right of his smudged face. A warm loaf of bread is held securely in his hands. A small monkey in running along beside him. A group of guards barrel down the street after him.  
  
"Get back here you dirty street rat!" The biggest of the three, known as the royal guard Rashid, calls out waving his arm above his head. He draws his sword and continues to chase the thief.  
  
The young man rounds the corner and hides in the crack of a building. The guards ran past. He stuck his he out and looked around. When he determined the coast was clear he stepped out and walked in the opposite direction. His little monkey followed close behind.  
  
"Well, Wufei I guess it's just me and you again," The monkey made a few clucking noises and the man laughed as he sat down against a wall in the back of an alley. He broke the loaf in half and handed half to Wufei. The monkey quickly took a chunk out of the piece. The man was about to break off a piece and pop it into his mouth when he noticed as little boy and girl rummaging through the garbage for food. He looked down at the little monkey and raised his eyebrow. The monkey, realizing what the man was suggesting, clutched the bread possessively to his chest. The young man stood up and walked over to the kids and handed his half to them. The girl took the bread as a look of happiness and gratitude came over her face.  
  
"Arigatou Trowa!" She exclaimed as she and her brother ran off with the bread.   
  
Everyone knew his name but most called him either street rat or thief, Trowa was surprised to hear his name being said aloud. Wufei jumped up on to his shoulder and the pair walked out into the street.  
  
***  
  
Quatre walked through his kingdom without a soul recognizing him. He smiled and watched as a little girl tried to reach an apple off of a stand. He smiled and handed her the apple.   
  
As he was about to walk away someone grabbed his arm, "You have to pay for that," A huge beefy guy snarled in a deep voice.  
  
Quatre ruffled through his robes trying to locate some money. He smacked his head as he realized he had forgotten it.  
  
"Hold on for a second while I run back to the palace and get some money from the Sultan," Quatre turned to walk away as the man grabbed his arm again.  
  
"You'll pay now!"  
  
***  
  
Trowa walked through the crowd in front of the palace doors trying to figure out what was going on. Then he saw the woman sitting tall on a white horse. A child ran out into the street in front of the horse. It was the little boy that he had given his bread to.  
  
His older sister ran out after him and pulled him out of harm's way. The girl pulled on the reins and brought out her whip, "Get out of my way you filthy brats!"   
  
Trowa ran out into the street to protect the young children, "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners."  
  
"I'll teach you some manners!" She exclaimed as she pushed Trowa into the mud. The crowd laughed at Trowa's misfortune.   
  
He glanced at Abu and said loudly so that everyone could hear him, "Look at that Abu, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"   
  
Just as she was going through the doors she turned around, "You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."  
  
Trowa stood up and ran after her, but the doors closed before he could reach her. He bowed his head and walked away, blending into the crowd as he made his way down the street, "I'm not a street rat, and I don't have fleas," He said to no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
  
Dorothy quickly glided down the halls of the palace; her long robs billowing out behind her. Her parrot, Heero, flew behind her, trying desperately to keep up with her fast pace.   
  
"It's time for a change around this place," She giggled evilly and continued walking. She was the advisor to the Saltan and if everything went her way, she would marry the handsome prince and become Queen. She pulled her long staff behind her and walked into the Saltan's sitting room.  
  
He was sitting in huge chair and had small figurines of Gundams spread out before him. He had them set up and was about to have them battle when he looked up and found Dorothy standing the doorway.  
  
"Hello Dorothy," He smiled up at her his brown eyes sparkling as a piece of ginger colored hair fell into them. He clucked at the parrot on her shoulder and offered him some gingersnaps. Heero struggled to get away from the man but the cookies were stuffed in his mouth before he could move. He chewed on them till Treize turned back to Dorothy and Heero turned around and spat them out. He turned back to Treize and took out his little gun. He aimed at the Sultan and pulled the trigger. A little flag popped out with the word 'pop' written in red letters on it. Heero scowled and shot Treize-sama his patented 'Heero Yuy Death Glare.'   
  
"Good afternoon, Treize-sama," She bowed to the man as she hid a secret smile. Treize's wife had died just hours after Prince Quatre's birth and since them he had been raising the boy by himself. There were rumors that the man had a fancy for the young soldier Milliard, but they were just rumors. Dorothy brought up her staff to the Saltan's eyes and the eyes of the snake on the staff began to glow a brilliant red.   
  
Before long Treize was hypnotized and completely under Dorothy's control. She needed that huge sapphire ring on his finger for an experiment. Treize stood up in his huge chair and face the back of it.   
  
Dorothy shook her head and demanded, "Hand over that ring!" Treize took the ring off his finger and held it out behind the chair. He let go, thinking Dorothy was standing there, and the ring rolled under the chair. He stood and went to walk out of the room. The only thing was he was walking backwards. As he neared the doorway he swerved and ran into the wall. He shook his head and went out into the hallway and continued to walk backwards. Dorothy giggled. The after affects would wear off within a few hours. She bent down under the chair and reached for the ring. As her fingers grasped it she went to stand up and hit her head on the chair.  
  
"Itai!" She got out from under the chair and rubbed the sore spot on her head. She calmly walked out of the room and down to her chambers to carry out her experiment.  
  
***  
  
Just as Quatre was about to freak out a young man walked up and took his arm out of the grasp of the vendor.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding him," He turned to Quatre, "I have been looking all over for you!" Quatre looked up at the young man with a questioning gaze. He bent his head towards his and whispered in his ear, "Just play along."  
  
"You know this boy?" The vendor asked.  
  
"Sadly yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." Quatre tried hard to keep his face straight.   
  
The vendor grabbed Trowa, "He said he knew the Sultan!"  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders, "He thinks the monkey is the Sultan," He gestured towards Wufei. Wufei looked up from the bag he was carefully taking money out of.   
  
Quatre got the hint and bowed down to the money, "Oh wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" Wufei made a few noises and stood up proud.   
  
He secretly grabbed an apple off the stand and handed it to the vendor, "Now we're even," He guided Quatre away from the stand, "Come on brother, let's go see the doctor now." Quatre was lead away with a stupid and dazed look on his face.  
  
Quatre stopped in front of a camel and said with a stupid look on his face, "Hello Doctor."  
  
"Not that one," As soon as they were lost in the crowd Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and ran. He led the shorter boy up on to the rooftops and into the little hole in the wall Trowa lived.  
  
"I know it's not much but," He pulled a cloth back revealing a hole in the wall, "It's got a great view of the palace," He sat down on the ledge and stared wistfully out the window.   
  
Quatre turned away from the window and let out a long sigh.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants that can do everything for you." He turned to the boy. He was slim and had beautiful sea-green eyes. Little tuffs of platinum blonde hair were sticking out from under his hood. The looked like spun slick. Trowa's hand itched to reach out and run his fingers through the boy's hair.  
  
Quatre groaned and sat down next to the young man. He looked him over and studied him. He his brown hair was swept over his right eye. His visible eye was a beautiful emerald green. "Sure, people telling you where to go and how to dress." He titled his head and smiled at the man.  
  
Trowa snatched an apple from Wufei and handed it to Quatre, "It's got to be better than stealing everything you need."   
  
Quatre continued on, "You're not free to make your own choices."  
  
"Sometimes you feel so…"  
  
"You just feel..."  
  
"Trapped." They spoke in unison.  
  
Quatre looked over at the young man and smiled sweetly at him. He had found someone who understood what he was feeling.  
  
"So, where're you from?"  
  
"I doesn't matter, I ran away and I am not going back!"  
  
"Really?" Trowa took a bite from his apple and handed it back to Wufei, who shoot him a disgusted look.  
  
"My father's forcing me to get married."  
  
"That's awful," Trowa looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. Wufei sneaked around Quatre and tried to steal his apple from him. When he looked down at the monkey, Wufei ran over to Trowa and began to chirp and cluck at him.  
  
"Nani?" Quatre asked as he looked curiously at the monkey.  
  
"Uhh…Wufei says 'That's not fair'," Wufei's chin dropped.  
  
"Oh really, and does Wufei have anything else to say," Quatre leaned over and smiled at the monkey.  
  
"Well…uhh…He wishes there were something he could do to help," Trowa leaned in close to Quatre.  
  
"Tell him, that's very sweet," Quatre raised his chin so that he was looking into Trowa's eyes. The spell cast over them was broken when the guards ran in through the door.  
  
"We've caught you now street rat," Trowa stood up and grabbed Quatre's hand. They ran together and came to a hole in the floor.  
  
The two boys stand up and at the same time exclaim, "There after me!" They turn to each other and ask, "They're after you?"  
  
Trowa held out his hand to Quatre, "Do you trust me?" He took Quatre's hand in his.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then jump!" They jumped out the window and landed on their rears in the sand. They thought they had lost the guards but just as they were standing up the guards appeared in front of them. They began to push the two of them around. Rashid tied up Trowa's hands and was about to go for the other boy when he took off his hood, revealing the very familiar face of the prince.  
  
Rasid bowed instantly, "Prince Quatre where have you been? The Sultan has been worried about you," He gave Trowa a dirty look, "Why are you hanging out with this riffraff?"  
  
"I demand that you unhand that man now!" Quatre shouted at Rashid.  
  
"I would Master Quatre, but we take orders from Dorothy. And she told us to arrest all the riffraff and execute them"  
  
'Prince Quatre? I was talking with the Prince?! Why didn't he tell me?' Trowa thought to himself as he stared curiously at the handsome prince. Rashid dragged him off into the jail. He was thrown into a cell and his arms were in shackles. Wufei the monkey was hanging next him.  
  
Trowa sighed and rested his head against his arm. The face of the prince floated through his mind. Trowa wanted to see the boy again. Just being in his presence had brought him joy. He looked around the room and found that he was not alone. Over in the corner sat an old man in rags. He seemed to be asleep.  
  
Wufei was wiggling around trying to retrieve his pick from inside his pocket. Once he had it out he brought his feet up and undid his lock. He climbed up on to Trowa's shoulder and unlocked him too. Trowa stood up and took the pick from the monkey. He walked over to the old man and undid his shackles as well. As he was walking away the man grabbed his arm with incredible strength for a man in his condition.  
  
"I'll help you out of here if you help me retrieve something. I need a strong young back like yours to help me," His voice came out raspy and almost girlish. The old man knew that this was the person he needed to get into the Cave of Wonders.   
  
Trowa, who wanted to get out of here to see if he could see the Prince again, quickly said, "Okay, it's a deal," He shook hands with the man, "How do we get out of here?" The question was unnecessary as the man was already taking out a block in the wall. The old man squeezed through and gestured for Trowa to follow. He grabbed Wufei and shoved him through and followed behind him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Disney movie Aladdin.  
  
Author's Note: This story is based on the Disney movie Aladdin, but it's so much better because it's chalked full of Gundam Goodness! This is totally OOC and there is some Shounen Ai, which means two boys falling in love. If you don't like it then don't read it, and if you do anyway, I don't want to hear your complaints because I warned you! Just to let you know this an Alternate Universe fic. This is my first try at humor so if it's a little umm…weird, just excuse it and laugh a little for me.   
  
Arabian Nights  
Chapter Two  
By Ivy  
  
They quietly walked through the desert listening to Wufei's insane chattering.  
  
The old man turned around to face Trowa, "Make that monkey shut up!" Wufei quickly shut his mouth and climbed up on to Trowa's shoulder. The old man suddenly stopped and pulled out something from his pocket. He pieced together two pieces of a gold scarab. Once they were put together it took off and flew into the sand.   
  
The head of a panther rose out of the sand began to speak, "Who dare disturbs my slumber?" His voice was booming and shook the ground.   
  
The old man pushed Trowa forward, "It is I, Trowa."  
  
"Go in and get the lamp, take whatever you want for yourself, but I want the lamp," The old man pushed him into the cave.  
  
"Touch nothing but the lamp," The voice said just as Trowa entered. Wufei clung to Trowa's hair as he walked down the steps.  
  
Trowa carefully made his way through the many rooms in the cave searching for the lamp. They entered a huge room filled with jewels and mountains of gold coins and objects. Wufei's eyes went big and he rushed to grab a handful of them. But Trowa had a firm grasp on his tail.  
  
He wiggled his finger in Wufei's face, "We mustn't touch anything but the lamp Wufei," Wufei crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at Trowa. He ran ahead was about to walk over a carpet on the ground when it moved and took Wufei's little hat. The monkey screeched and ran over to Trowa and pulled on his pants till he looked down at him. The monkey pointed over to the carpet but it was again lying on the ground like it had been.  
  
Trowa laughed, "Wufei, there's nothing there," He turned back to looking around the room. Again the rug stood up and this time he grabbed Wufei. Wufei began to scream to get Trowa's attention, but he was so absorbed in the room that he didn't hear Wufei for a least five minutes. He turned and looked at Wufei. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the moving carpet as if to see if it was real.   
  
After he determined it was real, he stooped close to it, "Do you know where the lamp might be?" The rug vigorously shook what would have been his head if he had had one. The carpet immediately flew off.  
  
"Matte!" Trowa called as he ran after the rug, trying to keep it in view. He finally caught up with the carpet as it entered a massive room. The walls of the cave were high and curved in the shape of a dome. There was a lake and in the middle of it there was a huge pillar. Sitting at the top of the pillar was the lamp.   
  
Wufei hopped into the room and instantly his gaze flew to the huge ruby sitting in the arms of the a gold ape. He glanced furtively at Trowa to make sure that he wasn't looking in his direction. After he made sure that he wasn't, he silently tiptoed towards the treasure.  
  
Trowa jumped to a small stepping stone in the water. There was a line of about twenty stones leading up to the pillar. He jumped to the next one and almost lost his balance and fell into the water. He quickly straightened himself and prepared to jump to the next stone. He continued this until he had reached the pillar. He put his arms around it and began to climb up it. As he was about to reach the top, he glanced around in an attempt to locate Wufei. He found him across the cavern running towards the ruby with the carpet grasping on to his tail trying to prevent his from reaching the gem.  
  
"Wufei, no!" Trowa grabbed the lamp and jumped down from the pillar. He ran as quickly as he could across the rocks but by the time he that reached Wufei it was too late. He had already gotten a hold of the jewel. As the cave began to shake the monkey smiled and impishly placed it back from where he had gotten it.   
  
"I warned you to touch nothing but the lamp. Now you will live for eternity inside the cave!" The carpet flew up under Trowa and Wufei and flew towards the entrance to the cave. Chucks of rocks began to fall from above and the carpet had to dodge them. Several of them came extremely close to hitting them.   
  
The water in the cave heated up and turned into lava. As the rocks fell into the lava they melted and a huge wave of lava accumulated behind them. The carpet pushed on, trying to out run the roaring wave of lava. Just as they were about to reached the entrance to the cave a rock fell on to the carpet and threw Trowa and Wufei. Wufei clung to Trowa's hair as they flew over the lava and clung to the edge of a cliff.   
  
The old man appeared on the cliff, which was apparently the entrance, "Do you have to the lamp?" He held his hand out towards Trowa.  
  
"Help me out first then I'll give you the lamp."  
  
"The lamp first boy," Trowa reached into his shirt where he had stuffed the lamp and handed it to the old man. Down below the carpet struggled to get out from under the rock.   
  
The old man held up the lamp and cried out, "It's mine!! I finally have it!" Trowa began to slip off the edge.  
  
"Please help me," He pleaded.   
  
The old man put the lamp away in his folds of robe and drew out a knife. He came towards the boy and put it up to his throat. He reached his hand out a shoved Trowa off the cliff. He fell towards the lake of lava and hit his head on a rock. He was saved from a burning death by the carpet who had gotten free in the knick of time. The opening of closed up and the lava retreated. The carpet settled on the ground and Wufei ran around with a bulge in his vest.  
  
Trowa came to quickly and sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Shimatta! Now we will never get out of here!" He pounded his fist against the ground. Wufei ran up to him and smiled as much as a monkey could smile. He was hiding something behind his back. Trowa looked at him curiously. "What are you hiding Wufei?" The monkey pulled out the lamp and handed it to Trowa. Trowa smiled a rare smile at the monkey and looked over the lamp.  
  
"I wonder why this was so important to that guy?" He mumbled to himself as turned the lamp over in his hands. He caught sight of some warn writing on the side. He began to wipe the lamp on his vest. After a few moments of rubbing at the side of the lamp, the lamp began to shake. Trowa threw it to the ground and watched as this black smoke blew out of the opening of the lamp.   
  
The smoke curled and formed the shape of a person. He was wearing all black and had a long braid swung around behind him as he moved. He stretched out his arms and his mouth opened wide in a yawn. Black wings unfolded from behind his back.  
  
"I am the great Shinigami!! I'm a great and all-powerful genie. I will grant you three wishes." He loomed over Trowa, even though he was considerably shorter than he was, by floating in the air.   
  
Trowa rubbed his eyes and muttered to himself, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."  
  
***  
  
Prince Quatre stormed into his father's chambers but it did not have its desired affect due the fact that his father was no where in the room. He stormed back out and began searching the palace for him. He found him sitting in the tub of his bathroom, fully dressed, the tub was filled to the top with steaming water. There was the scent of his father's rose scented bath oil drifting in the room. Treize was lathering up his washcloth and running it across the front of his shirt.  
  
Quatre shook his head and helped the man out of the tub. He handed his robes to him and sent him into his room to get dressed. Sometimes his father did the stupidest things. After he was dressed in his usual robes he let Quatre into his sitting room. Quatre plopped down into the chair and angrily crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"What's wrong my son?" He asked, his sanity back…for the moment.  
  
"While I was out in town, I met this young man who saved me from the this vendor that was ready to kill me and then Dorothy's soldiers arrested him. She said he was executed." He paused for a moment, "Oh Father, we can't let Dorothy get away with this!" He looked away from his father but he had already noticed the tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Treize caved the instant he saw them, "I did give Dorothy permission to look after the riffraff of the city. She shouldn't have done this without my consent though." At that moment Dorothy burst through the doors.  
  
"Gomen Treize-sama, Quatre-sama," Dorothy said bowing to them, "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Her face blushed as she cast and not-so-furtive-glance at Quatre.  
  
"That's quite alright." Treize said.  
  
Quatre stood up and he stopped in the doorway and turned to his father, "I'm retiring up to my chambers. Good-night Father." He walked out into the hallway, his long robes swaying behind him. Dorothy sat down in the chair that he had been seated in and cuddled up in the warmth that he had left behind.  
  
"My son told me that you executed a young man without consulting me first. Is this true?" Dorothy was left speechless as the Sultan stood up and towered over her.   
  
She gave him a feeble smile, "He has been a problem with the city for quite awhile now. This is the first time we've been able to catch him and we weren't going to let him get away with the crimes he committed."  
  
"He saved Quatre from a vendor that was taking his anger out on him, and that is enough to let him off in my book," Treize's voice rose in a few decibels.   
  
Dorothy shrank into the chair, "I'm sorry Treize-sama, it won't ever happen again," She promised, dragging up a few fake tears to make him believe her.  
  
"It had better not," Treize stood up and gestured for Dorothy to the same. She stood up and followed him to the door, which he held open for her as she stepped out in the hallway. As soon as she was out Treize slammed the door in her faced and locked it. Dorothy stuck her nose out and walked quickly walked down the hall with her parrot, Heero, flying behind her.  
  
***  
  
Trowa stared opened mouthed at the genie before him. He was sitting in the air with his legs crossed, looking down at Trowa with a half ass smirk gracing his face. His long chestnut braid floated out behind him and Wufei, who was curious, grabbed on to it and swung. Shinigami jumped and whipped his braid around until Wufei was flung off. The monkey smacked into the wall and slid to the floor. He stood up and stumbled around for awhile before gaining his senses.  
  
Trowa shook his head and turned to the genie, "What kind of wishes can you grant me?" An image of Prince Quatre flashed across his eyes and he smiled.  
  
"Well, I can't bring back the dead or make someone fall in love with you," As this reached Trowa's ears he frowned, "but I can do just about anything else you want." Trowa looked around the cave that they were enclosed in. What he wanted was to get out of here, but he didn't want to waste a wish on it. Suddenly a light bulb went on his head.  
  
He turned to Wufei, "He doesn't look all that powerful to me. I bet he couldn't even get us out of here," Wufei caught on to what he was doing and quickly shook his head in agreement.  
  
Shinigami's mouth fell open in shock, "Of course I could!" He gestured for the carpet to come over here and he jumped on. He motioned for the others to do the same. They jumped on and the genie took off, flying towards the ceiling of the cave. As the got closer and closer to the ceiling of stone, Wufei freaked out and grabbed on to Trowa. Just as they were about to hit the stone, it disappeared and they were flying in the sky above the desert. The carpet kept flying until they found a small oasis, where they could stop for awhile.  
  
All three of them stepped off the carpet, "Well that's one down two to go."  
  
Trowa laughed, "I never wished us out of the cave," The genie's mouth dropped, realizing he had been tricked.  
  
"Well, what's your first wish then?"  
  
Trowa though for a moment but suddenly the perfect thing cam to mind, "Shinigami, make me a prince so that I can make Quatre fall in love with me," Wufei shook his head turned away from his love-struck master. 'What an idiot,' Was what passed through the monkey's mind. The genie did a few things and suddenly Trowa's clothing changed from rags to robes of silk. Huge gems appeared on his hands.  
  
"Now you'll need a stead to ride into the village. The genie looked sternly at Wufei. The monkey shook his head and quickly hid behind Trowa's legs.   
  
Trowa bent down so that he was eye level with the monkey, "Please Wufei. It would really mean a lot to me." Wufei sighed and consented. The genie, who had requested to be called Duo, changed the monkey into many different animals before settling on an elephant. Wufei blew some air out of his nose and scowled at Duo, who laughed and petted his trunk. Wufei's eyes closed in bliss as Duo continued to pet him. Trowa sat down on the grass, careful to avoid getting dirt on his new robes.  
  
"Well, aren't we going to go see the Prince?" Duo asked as he continued petting Wufei. Wufei's eyes closed in pleasure and he let out a contented snort of air.  
  
Trowa looked up at him, startled, "N…now?"  
  
"No, how about next year after he's married," Duo crossed his arms and his tone was heavy with sarcasm.   
  
Trowa forced out a small laugh and stood up. The carpet flew over and helped him up on to the new and somewhat improved, Wufei. Trowa shifted around until he found a comfortable position on top of Wufei's round back. Wufei began to walk towards the village and in no time they were on the outskirts. They walked down the road towards the huge palace. Duo walked in front of Wufei announcing to everyone that the Prince Triton was here. The people stopped to stare at Trowa. He could hear the exclamations from atop his perch and he knew that many of the ladies thought that he was pretty cute. Trowa's face broke into a bright smile as they neared the palace doors. The gigantic double doors opened and Trowa and Wufei entered. Trowa jumped off of Wufei and rode the rest of the way up to the palace on his flying carpet. He stopped at the front steps and hopped off. The Saltan was standing in the doorway reading to greet him.   
  
Trowa walked over to him and shook his hand, "Hello Prince Triton, it's nice to meet you," Treize's eyes wandered over to the flying caret hovering behind Trowa, "That's an interesting thing you have there."  
  
Trowa smiled, "Would you like a ride?" He gestured towards the carpet.  
  
"Yes I would," Treize walked over and climbed on to the carpet. He smiled and held on to the tassels as the carpet took off at a high speed up towards the high ceiling of the palace. He let out a whoop as the carpet flew into a dive. Trowa laughed and began to look around the room to see if he could catch a glimpse of the beautiful Prince. He scowled when he didn't see a sign of him anywhere.  
  
"What exactly are you here for?" A high voice said from behind Trowa, catching him off guard. He quickly turned around to find an evil looking woman with forked eyebrows and blonde hair standing in front of him.  
  
"What the hell happened to your eyebrows?" He asked as he reached his hand out to touch the wonder, but it was quickly slapped away by the woman.  
  
"Don't touch the eyebrows. And I wouldn't be talking freak, look at that hair," She gestured towards Trowa's head of hair, which at the moment was covering his right eye. The woman let out a shrill laugh that made Trowa's ears ring. He scrunched up his face.  
  
Trowa gazed up at the woman, "Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Dorothy, advisor to the Sultan." She straightened her shoulders and held her head up proudly. Then she suddenly turned and glared at Trowa, "Why are you here Prince Triton?"   
  
"I'm just passing by and thought I'd stop by and see the Prince," Trowa bowed slightly and walked over to where the carpet had landed with a smiling, rosy cheeked sultan. Treize laughed cheerily and patted Trowa on the back as he pulled him off towards his sitting room so that they could talk. Dorothy tried to follow but Treize shooed her away and she left with a scowl on her face.   
  
The two men settled down in the plush chairs of the Sultan's sitting room. Treize began to talk right away, "Triton, I would like you to talk to my son and persuade him to marry one of these beautiful women that I have chosen for him. He refuses and if he doesn't pick one in two weeks I will have to choose for him." He glanced up at the younger man.  
  
"Why doesn't he want any of the women that you have chosen for him?"  
  
"He says he wants to fall in love first, but we don't have the time for him to wait around for the right person," Treize dropped his head sadly.  
  
"I myself believe that he should wait for the right person to come along, but you do have a point. I'll try my best to help you."  
  
"Thank you Triton. I think that maybe he will listen to you since you are a young man like him," Treize stood up and shuffled Trowa out of the room and pointed him out to the courtyard.  
  
Trowa quietly walked down the long corridor to the huge yard in the center of the palace. In the middle was a huge fountain and lying next to the fountain was a large tiger. Trowa stopped in his footsteps when he saw who was petting the tame animal. Prince Quatre was sitting on the ledge of the fountain with the sunlight catching on his golden strands of hair, making a ring of light around his head. Trowa was amazed at how much he looked like a fallen angel of Heaven. Quatre glanced up as he sensed the presence of someone watching him. He smiled at Trowa and beckoned him over. Trowa sat down on the other side of the tiger and scratched it behind the ears. The animal began purring loudly.   
  
Quatre giggled, "I think Relena likes you," He stopped petting the tiger and look curiously at Trowa, "You look familiar. Have I met you before?" He brought his hand up to his lips and concentrated on Trowa's face.  
  
"No, we've never met before," He tilted his head so that his bangs fell into his face, hiding most of his distinguishable features.  
  
Quatre cocked his head to the side, "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Prince Triton."   
  
"Prince Triton? I've never heard the name before in my life and know just about every Prince in the surrounding kingdoms. Where do you come from?" Quatre's blue eyes were bright with curiosity about the new prince.   
  
"I'm not from around here. My men and I were traveling and we need to rest so we stop in the town. I have been lonely for companionship from a young man my age so I decided to come visit you."   
  
Quatre smiled at him and went back to petting his tiger. The tiger began to lick the Prince's hand and Quatre giggled, "That tickles Relena," He whispered to the tiger. He continued to stare into the tiger's eyes, "Did father tell you to come talk to me so that you might be able to persuade me to marry one of these girls," He gestured around the courtyard to the many girls sitting around. Trowa had not noticed them before because he had eyes only for the lovely Prince.  
  
Trowa blushed slightly and bowed his head, "Yes, but that was not the only reason I wanted to talk with you."   
  
Quatre reached over and patted Trowa's knee, "I don't mind that you were going to try, but I can tell you now, no matter what you say I will never marry one of these girls," He paused for a moment, "Are you married yet Triton?"  
  
Trowa wished that Quatre's hand was still lightly resting on his knee but the boy and drew it away, "No, that is the main reason I am traveling."  
  
"Oh, you're trying to find a bride? I want to wait for the right person to come along, but I need to be married before my 21st birthday," He dropped his head sadly, "There isn't enough time left for me to fall in love."  
  
Trowa reached up and lifted up Quatre's chin, "Maybe the right person is just under your nose," He stood up and walked out of the courtyard, leaving Quatre staring after him.  
  



End file.
